


Out

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Slash, Battlefield, Challenge Response, Character Death, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, Dark, Gen, Post-War, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione scrubbed her arms over and over</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Unclean" and fanfic100 prompt "Red"

Hermione scrubbed her arms over and over, rubbing the skin raw. She had to get it off. A staff member noticed and pulled her away from the sink, but Hermione fought her off. She wasn't done yet.

It was still there, glistening red on her arms and hands. Blood. Harry's blood. He killed Voldemort, but he had been injured before she had found him. She could have saved him. She wanted to. But he asked her not to. He wanted to rest; to be with Draco at last. He wanted peace.

So she held him in her arms as he bled to death. And now his blood wouldn't come off, no matter how hard she washed. It remained- mocking her, thanking her, calling her.


End file.
